the_secret_world_of_the_animated_charactersfandomcom-20200215-history
Clint Eastwood
Clint Eastwood is a song in the show. It is performed by Gorillaz and Del tha Funky homosapien and it appears in the episode ''The little siren''. lyrics I ain't happy, I'm feeling glad I got sunshine in a bag I'm useless but not for long The future is coming on I ain't happy, I'm feeling glad I got sunshine in a bag I'm useless but not for long The future is coming on It's coming on It's coming on It's coming on Yeah, ha-ha Finally, someone let me out of my cage Now time for me is nothing 'cause I'm counting no age Now I couldn't be there Now you shouldn't be scared I'm good at repairs And I'm under each snare Intangible Bet you didn't think so I command you to Panoramic view Look, I'll make it all manageable Pick and choose Sit and lose All you different crews Chicks and dudes Who you think is really kickin' tunes? Picture you gettin' down in a picture tube Like you lit the fuse You think it's fictional? Mystical? Maybe Spiritual Hero who appears in you to clear your view when you're too crazy Lifeless To those the definition for what life is Priceless To you because I put you on the hype You like it? Gun smokin' righteous with one toke You're psychic among those Possess you with one go I ain't happy, I'm feeling glad I got sunshine in a bag I'm useless but not for long The future is coming on I ain't happy, I'm feeling glad I got sunshine in a bag I'm useless but not for long The future (that's right) is coming on It's coming on It's coming on It's coming on It's coming on The essence, the basics Without, did you make it? Allow me to make this Child-like in nature Rhythm You have it or you don't, that's a fallacy I'm in them Every sprouting tree Every child of peace Every cloud and sea You see with your eyes I see destruction and demise (that's right) Corruption in disguise From this enterprise Now I'm sucked into your lies Through Russel, not his muscles but percussion he provides For me as a guide Y'all can see me now 'cause you don't see with your eye You perceive with your mind That's the inner So I'ma stick around with Russ' and be a mentor Bust a few rhymes so ------ remember where the thought is I brought all this So you can survive when law is lawless (right here) Feelings, sensations that you thought was dead No squealing, remember that it's all in your head I ain't happy, I'm feeling glad I got sunshine in a bag I'm useless but not for long The future is coming on I ain't happy, I'm feeling glad I got sunshine in a bag I'm useless but not for long My future is coming on It's coming on It's coming on It's coming on It's coming on My future is coming on It's coming on It's coming on It's coming on It's coming on My future is coming on It's coming on It's coming on It's coming on It's coming on My future is coming on It's coming on It's coming on My future is coming on It's coming on It's coming on My future is coming on It's coming on It's coming on My future Category:Songs Category:Songs in English Category:Background songs Category:Songs by Gorillaz Category:Villain songs